


We stand together

by SuperEllen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEllen/pseuds/SuperEllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb Stark survives the Red Wedding. After realizing he won't be able to go back to war, he decides to go to the Wall instead, followed by the strangest party people can imagine.<br/>But things at the Wall are crazy, with Mance Rayder leading a wildling attack. So Robb and his traveling companions will have to stand with Jon and the rest of the Night's Watch to defend the Seven Kingdoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We stand together

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language. I haven't been writing in English for so long, so I hope this isn't all crap.  
> The first couple of chapters won't have many descriptions, but that's the way I planned it. More accurate descriptions will come later on.

It was the night of the Red Wedding. But at that time, before anything happened, it was just a wedding. The guests couldn’t even begin to imagine what was going to happen. Walder Frey knew, Roose Bolton knew, some of their men knew. But for everyone else it was a great surprise when the doors of the Great Hall at the Twins were closed, and all the guests were trapped inside. Suddenly the music changed, and then the massacre began. Bolton quickly walked to Robb Stark’s wife, stabbing her several times in the belly, killing the baby she was carrying. She fell on the ground, and her wounded husband crawled on the floor to reach her, to save her. Stark men were dying, but King Robb was brave and strong, so when his beloved wife died in his arms he stood again, trying to stop the madness that was going on all around him.  
And then his mother stood, without fear, holding a knife. She grabbed Walder Frey’s hair and put the knife on his throat.  
«Put your weapons away, or I will kill Lord Frey!» she yelled. Her voice resembled a screech, but it was loud and demanding, just as it was expected from the mother of a King in a dangerous situation.  
Some of Walder Frey’s sons stopped, but the killing continued. And then darts were shot at Robb, and he fell to the ground, dying.  
«NOOOO!» was Lady Stark’s loud scream, and she cut Frey’s throat, killing him in an instant. Her act scared Frey’s men, who fled the scene.  
Roose Bolton marched fiercely to Lady Catelyn Stark while she was approaching her dead son. He sliced her throat open and killed her, her hands still stretched towards Robb while she was dying. Then he kicked the King in the North straight in the face, laughing. He was the last one leaving the room, a victory chant coming out of his traitorous mouth.

Brynden Tully was a clever man. He was known for mocking less intelligent people, such as his nephew Edmure. When he saw what was happening, when he saw his allies die, he hid. His first thought was to run as fast as he could, but he was a loyal man, and he could have never fled the Twins without trying to save his family. Catelyn, King Robb, and even the stupid Edmure. They were his family, and so he stayed hidden for a long time instead of leaving, so that he could go back and look for them.  
He stared at Lord Bolton while he walked out of the hall, humming cheerfully. It was so clear now that the man was a traitor, but he couldn’t waste any time killing him. He had to enter the hall and check for sweet niece Catelyn and for mighty King Robb. And so he did, he entered he hall during the great turmoil, while no one was paying attention.  
The Blackfish knelt beside his niece’s body, his hands shaking with grief. And then he moved a little closer to Robb, he touched his King’s arm to turn him face-up, and what he found out was amazing. Robb was alive. He was dying, but he wasn’t dead. Maybe, with a lot of luck, he could have saved the life of the King in the North.  
He was a quick thinker, and that helped him a lot. He needed to find a way to carry Robb out of there, but without attracting any attention. So he approached one of the male bodies on the ground, there were a lot of them, and stripped it of the clothes. He put the shirt on Robb, then wrapped a cloak around the King’s shoulders and covered his face with the hood. It would have been easier to carry out Robb if he was disguised.  
«Don’t worry my King, I’ll take care of you.» he whispered in Robb’s ear, and then he pulled the boy on his shoulders and started to run for dear life. Or, to be more accurate, walk not that fast.

It was pure chaos. People screaming, blood everywhere, Stark men falling like flies. Arya was terrified. She wanted to save the Stark men, she wanted to kill the traitors, but most of all she wanted to find her mother and brother. The Hound had brought her to the Twins to meet her family, and she was not leaving before seeing with her own eyes what happened to them.  
The little girl was hiding behind a barrel, her eyes fixed on a cage in front of her. Grey Wind, Robb’s wolf, was inside. She could recognize a direwolf everywhere, even if she got separated from Nymeria so long ago. And that, inside the cage, was no dog; she was sure of that. And she could see that he was restless, he wanted to get out, he wanted to fight. He wanted to defend Robb. And Arya wanted to open the cage, to free the wolf, to let him go kill the enemies of the Starks.  
She moved carefully, hiding wisely every few steps, getting closer to the cage. Arya heard the unmistakable sound of steps, she realized that the guards were coming quickly her way. And then they saw her, they were about to give the alarm. But she was quicker, she opened the cage, and Grey Wind jumped out fiercely, scarier than ever. He attacked the guards, tearing them apart limb by limb, killing them all. Then, after the killing was over, he stepped towards Arya and started sniffing her. For a moment she stood there, afraid the wolf could attack her too, but then she immediately realized that it wasn’t possible. She was a Stark, she once had a direwolf too, and Grey Wind recognized her as an ally.  
«Grey Wind, we have to find Robb and mother.» she said, and the wolf started to lead the way. Arya followed, but after a few steps she found the Hound in her way.  
«Here you are girl! Quick, we have to run.» he said, but she didn’t move. And then he realized that a direwolf was growling at him. «Did you free your brother’s wolf?» he asked, he was afraid the beast could create a huge problem during their escape.  
«Grey Wind can smell my brother and mother. We need to find them!» the girl said, desperation in her voice. The Hound was sure they were dead, he thought that they risked to die soon too. They had to run away, they couldn’t waste time following a wolf to find more corpses. But he couldn’t answer, because when he opened his mouth the wolf was already gone, and the stupid little girl with him. So he ran after them, because the girl was his easiest way to more money and the Gods knew if he needed some!

The Blackfish walked as fast as he could, but he was an old man carrying an unconscious body. He couldn’t escape a fight, he couldn’t hide. He could just make it outside before he was spotted. There were six guards and he wasn’t able to draw his sword. So he held on to Robb, he closed his eyes and stood there waiting for death. But death never came. It came Grey Wind instead, growling and biting the flesh off the enemies. And after the wolf came a girl, who took a sword from one of the dying guards and finished them off.  
«Are you one of dear Catelyn’s daughters? Arya, the one nobody could find?» Brynden Tully asked as he looked at the girl. She looked like Ned Stark, and she was at ease with a direwolf, so she had to be King Robb’s little sister.  
But she didn’t seem to hear his words. She was looking at Robb, dying on the man’s shoulder, and she thought that he was the one to blame for that. She was in shock and she was scared, it wasn’t easy to think straight in a situation like that. It didn’t occur to her that the man, a man she had never seen before, could have been trying to save her brother.  
«Robb!» she yelled getting closer «What have you done to my brother?» she started hitting the Blackfish with her fists, but she was so small and scared that she couldn’t hurt him at all «Robb!» she cried again.  
«Stop it, girl! That’s your mother’s uncle that you’re hitting!» she heard from behind her; it was the voice of the Hound. And so she stopped and looked at the greying man, she recognized that he could have only been a Tully, and she relaxed.  
«Hound!» Brynden Tully now looked as fearsome as the direwolf, staring at the man in front of him while trying to protect Robb with one arm and Arya with the other.  
«No worries Blackfish, we are no enemies today.» was the answer that the Hound gave, and then he looked at Arya. «Let’s go girl, we either run or die.»  
The Hound ran for just a few seconds before he realized that the others weren’t following. Arya was as stubborn as ever, trying to help the old man carry her dying brother. Sandor Clegane was sure that leaving the old man and the corpse behind was the best way to survive, but he couldn’t leave without the girl, and the girl didn’t seem to be able to leave without her brother. So he sighed and went back for them, he took away the weight of Robb Stark from the Blackfish and carried him himself, keeping the body still over his left shoulder and holding the sword with the right hand.  
«Let’s go!» he said again, and this time everyone followed. Grey Wind led the way, killing every enemy on their path, until they were able to leave the Twins.

They defeated all odds. It was nearly impossible for them to leave the Twins alive, but they did it anyway. They were able to escape and to find shelter a couple of miles away from Frey’s home. The most difficult part came after that, and it was dealing with Robb’s wounds. He was loosing a lot of blood and he was barely conscious, blabbering in his sleep every now and then. They needed supplies, something to use to heal Robb. And the Hound was anxious, he just wanted to take Arya and leave. But Arya would have never left without her brother, she made sure to remind him that all the time, and Robb Stark was in no condition to travel. So Clegane was stuck there with them and it made him restless. They could have been caught, it was so stupid to stop there, so close to the place they were running away from. He even thought of killing the Blackfish and Robb Stark and be done with it, but when he looked at the direwolf he changed his mind; probably it wasn’t a good idea after all.  
At the first light of dawn, the Hound was sent to fetch supplies, Grey Wind following him to make sure he didn’t flee. He came back two hours later, saying that he killed a farmer and his family to take what they needed. Arya wasn’t happy with that, she started yelling at him that he was a monster for all the people he killed. The Blackfish, instead, didn’t even flinch when he heard about the farmer. He obviously valued their lives, the life of the King in the North, more than those of a farmer and his family.  
It was Brynden Tully to attend at Robb’s wounds, removing the darts from his body and applying herbs on the wounds. The farmer was no Maester, he didn’t have much to work with, but he was still able to bandage Robb’s wounds with what the Hound had brought back.  
After a few hours of rest Robb woke up, but he was too weak to do anything. He couldn’t stand, he most certainly couldn’t walk; he could barely talk, but at least he was alive. Arya started to cry when she heard him say her name; she was so happy! And of course Robb was happy too, because he finally found one of his sisters, the one who was missing from the capital, the one even he thought was dead.  
It was almost dark when they decided it was wise to move again. Robb still wasn’t able to stand, so the Hound had to carry him. It wasn’t easy to convince the King in the North to let that man carry him, but they couldn’t stay there. The traitors would have noticed the absence of Robb’s body by now, so they might have started looking for him soon.

«My King, I suggest we go back to Riverrun.» the Blackfish said when everything was ready for their departure. He thought it was wise to go somewhere safe where they could regroup and work on their next move while Robb recovered from his wounds.  
«I don’t think it’s a smart move, Ser Brynden.» Robb said, his voice so faint that it was difficult to hear it «Everyone thinks I’m dead or dying, I have no army and the Boltons betrayed me. If we want to survive we have to go away, where there are no factions at war. In my opinion, the Wall will be the safest place for us to travel to.»  
Arya was delighted to hear those words. If they were going to the Wall, it meant that they were going to Jon. She missed her bastard brother more than she missed any other member of the family, so she couldn’t be happier at the idea of seeing him again. Both the Hound and the Blackfish weren’t so sure that the Wall was their best option, and Clegane had plenty of enemies there; if he were to go to the Wall, probably someone from the Night’s Watch would have killed him.  
In the end it was Robb’s call, and he said they were going to the Wall. And so they did.


End file.
